


Somebody to love

by The_Groom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Groom/pseuds/The_Groom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truthfully...this is complete garbage writing on my part... Forgive me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to love

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JoOA8CKol-g

The man watched the blonde woman from time to time, noticing her small smiles whenever she looked down at her phone or got a phone call from a certain someone. Whoever it was made this man even more protective, more aware of his surroundings which made him _angry_. He _hated_ this, he _hated_ the little things this person did to make her smile.

This man was Gabriel Reyes, also known as Reaper to some. The blonde woman was Angela Ziegler, also known as Mercy. They've been friends for awhile now, more so now than ever. They're the best of friends, hell they even fight like an old married couple. Their friends even thought they were dating, oh was everyone surprised to know they weren't.

That got both of them thinking, about dating. Angela has been going on several dates, Gabriel keeps texting her to make sure she's okay; which sometimes saves her from a terrible date. He did it so much that Angela recently confronted him, which ended in some friendly form of acceptance that he was protective of her - which was reasonable since she was one of the best doctors the man knew.

Upon further inspection on who was making Angela smile and giggle so much, he grew angry - he knew, he fucking knew it. _Of course_ it'd be Jesse McCree, why did he even doubt his gut. Gabriel now spent less time around Angela, even less around Jesse, and checked up on the doctor less frequently. Angela noticed, oh Gabriel Reyes was a fool to think that she wouldn't notice his actions.

The German woman knocked softly on Gabriel's door, softly asking if she could enter. She got no response so she barged straight into his room, surprised to see him waiting for her to barge in. The small moment the blonde froze made Gabriel _smile_ faintly before standing to stride over to her. He said nothing, but his body language spoke volumes; _I want answers_.

The former Blackwatch commander now stood in front of the woman, staring down at her, his gaze hard and almost fiery with some form of anger. He leaned down to her ear, whispering in a growl, "Is he flirting with you?" Gabriel then pulled away from her, going to sit back on the edge of his bed, staring intently at the angel in front of him.

It took Angela about twenty seconds to realize who Gabriel spoke of, which made her freeze and tense more than she realized her body already was. She trembled slightly, his tone of voice was dark, almost possessive. Angela questioned Gabriel with a shaky voice, "W-why does it c-concern you?" The man chuckled softly, it was almost a sad chuckle.

"I know we've had many obstacles in our relationship," Gabriel started, his facial features softening, "'Cause the truth is I can't figure any of this out, Angela." The said woman raised a brow, suddenly very confused. Angela walked over to the dark-clad man, sitting beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Gabriel-"

He glanced at her, conflicting emotions shown in his eyes; guilt, hurt, sadness, rejection, and..was that a faint trace of admiration of some sort? " I'm captured by your beauty..." His voice was low but still able to be heard. Angela frowned slightly, "Tell me, what's the problem?" Gabriel sighed softly before turning towards her completely,  "I'm not sure whether or not I want to. I don't know what I'm hesitating for either....because I've never felt these feelings before."

Angela faintly understood what Gabriel was hinting at but decided to try and convince him to tell him by giving a small smile, "If you're not sure enough yet, that's alright." The man clinched his hands into fists, angry with himself. Gabe let out a soft yet deep breath before staring at Angela hard, "Be my angel? Ring my bell and I'll protect you." The blonde was surprised for a moment, confused until she realized this was his way of asking her out; she hoped it was being taken that way. "Ja, Gabriel, werde ich dein Engel sein." Her soft voice spoke in German before giving his cheek a soft peck before repeating herself in English, "Yes, I'll be your angel."


End file.
